1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for hanging picture frames to walls and more particularly to a non-removable device for hanging a picture frame to a wall.
2. Background of the Invention
In many public areas where art work is displayed, such as hotels, motels, or the like, it is desirable to mount the art work on the wall in such a manner that it can not easily be removed. The conventional means for hanging a picture, wherein a cable strung across the back of the frame is hooked on a hook on the wall, makes it very easy for art work to be stolen.
A number of devices have been developed for mounting pictures or mirrors on a wall in a manner that prevents easy removal. The most common method used for mounting works of art mounted in wooden picture frames is to simply screw the wooden picture frame to the wall. This causes disfiguration of the front surface of the wooden picture frame, however, and is aesthetically unpleasing.
The present invention comprises an improvement in non-removable or theft-proof picture frame mounting devices that provides a simple, easy to use, and inexpensive mounting device that discourages theft of art work.